Where All Things Meet
by Takarayasha
Summary: Kyo ran away on what was said to be the coldest day in 20 years and Haru realizes how much Kyo really means to him
1. Will of the Heart

Where All Things Meet

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story, 'cept Muso, who's really not that important anyway, sorry to disappoint.

AN: So I decided to write a Kyo/Haru since they're probably my favorite pairing at the moment. Comments are greatly appreciated since I like to know what people think of my writing. I'm not going to beg for comments though because authors who beg for comments annoy me, so read and enjoy, and if you feel there is something that needs to be added, fixed, replaced, or just edited all together, leave me a comment and I will take it into consideration.

Oh, I recommend while reading you listen to the songs, which are the chapter titles. I wrote the chapters to those songs on repeat, so the content in the chapters kinda goes along with the song. Alright, I'll shut up now

Ok, on with the story :

Chapter 1- Will of the Heart (Shiro Sagisu)

(Kyo's POV)

I could run away right now and no one would ever notice.

You may think, "How can someone be forgotten so easily?"

Well if you're considered the black sheep of the family it's not hard for people to forget you on the simple fact that everyone either hates you or refuses to relate themselves with you on the simple assumption that they would be dirtying themselves by being around you. This is how my whole family feels, even my late mother, who killed herself in a means to stay away from me. After my last fight with Yuki, and realization that Tohru did not love me, I decided to bail out once and for all, Akito be dammed in her efforts to control me, I really could care less. So on that cold December night, in the freezing rain, I fled from the place of some of my happiest and saddest memories. I knew that no one would come after me until I was long gone, since they were used to me disappearing for long periods of time any way. Once I could no longer see the house, I allowed my tears to flow. It had been a long time since I had cried, but unlike the times before, this cry was not one of liberation, it was one of desperation and pure loneliness, for that was all I felt at that very moment.

(Yuki's POV)

Where could that baka-neko have gone to now? Does he not realize how worried Tohru gets when he leaves like this? Moreover, this time he didn't even take his cell phone, so we have no clue where he could have gone, and we can't contact him. I hope this has nothing to do with our most recent fight, which seemed to shake him up a bit, but who would have figured that Tohru would have gone for me and not him. Well he shouldn't be so selfish anyway! Matters of the heart no one can judge. I guess Shigure will have to call the main house if he doesn't show up in a few days. Goddammit Kyo! Do you not understand how much trouble you cause?!

(Kyo's POV)

I ran until I came across a dark alley with some bums taking refuge from the storm in it. I had no clue where I was, but I knew I was far from Shigure's house, and that was all that really mattered. I knew that if I stayed any longer in this weather I would probably catch pneumonia, which would leave me helpless to fend myself from the rest of my journey, so I decided to take refuge with the bums. There was one, an older man, who still had a little room in his living space, which consisted of a rather sturdy cardboard box.

"Umm… If it would not be too much trouble, could I…"

"Not used to asking favors of others, huh? Well it's ok, my box is your box, but only if you agree to talk to me."

"Sure… whatever."

"So what's your name, son?"

"Kyo…"

"Happen to have a last name Kyo?"

"No…"

"Well that's alright, I'm Muso. I've been on the streets a long time Kyo, and I recommend that a one such as you not wander too far from here, for here you are safe, anywhere else I cannot guarantee that."

"Thanks for the advice Muso. I think I'll be able to get along just fine here, you don't mind if I stay?"

"Not at all, as long as you continue to talk with me, for it has been a very long time since I have spoken to one so young. But I digress, you should be sleeping, for you appear to have traveled a long ways to arrive here."

"Indeed, I have."


	2. Missing

Disclaimer: Ownership is not mine, and if you could not figure this out, you probably should not read this story…

Chapter 2- Missing (Evanescence)

(Yuki's POV)

That baka has been gone for a week now and we none can find him. Not that I would tell anyone this, but it has been a bit more peaceful without him here. Tohru still cries at night, but I think she's coming into slow acceptance that he will not come back until he feels he is ready, though I can tell she blames herself for his leaving. We will call the main house tonight; they should know he has been gone for so long.

(Haru's POV)

We just got the call that Kyo has been missing for a week. A week! Do the others not realize that he may be dead by now! Goddammit! You would think Kyo would think before running off like this. What if finally left for good? Why, Kyo? Why have you left me…?

Well maybe I should explain the reason for my concern.

Though most believe that I am infatuated with Yuki, this is not true. I have always loved Kyo, but never let it be known due to the fact that I was not brave enough to listen to my heart or open my self to vulnerability, due to my love for the cat. Though I may be exiled due to my alternate personality, I still am not nearly as looked down upon as Kyo.

If only I had told him this, he would still be at Shigure's…or even, in my arms.

God I am so stupid…

I heard from Shigure that Kyo and Yuki's last fight was particularly brutal. I bet this is why Kyo finally gave up and left. If he does not return, I do not know what I will do.

(Kyo's POV)

This past week has been the most peaceful week I have ever had. I think I have changed, but not for the worse. I think living like you have nothing left to lose really puts into perspective the rest of the world, and how tense I was before. Well that and how recreational drug use really helps mellow you out.

Muso offered me a joint on my second day here and I took a hit. I like the way pot makes you feel…. free. It is as if the rest of the world does not exist and I can just be happy in that fact. Sure, other people may not feel this way, but that is how I feel when I am high.

I tried heroin too, but I really do not like the whole needles thing very much. I never have, and the high heroin gives is just not as comforting as weed, plus heroin will kill me faster, so I told Muso that I didn't want to do any more. I think he understands, and if not, I will just tell him he is wasting his drugs on me.

I am not proud of the fact that I like being high so much, but I really cannot bring my self to care at this point. It all I really care about is that it makes me happy. I am worried about addiction, sure, but right now, that is the furthest thing from my mind. Right now, I want to be free, feel like I can do anything, and make illusions for my self that I really do matter, because in the morning, it will not matter and I will be back to reality as usual.


	3. Shadow on the Sun

Chapter 3- Shadow on the Sun (Audioslave)

(Haru's POV)

It has been almost a month since Kyo left. A month. I know he is still alive, yet it is hard to deal with this when Tohru cries anytime she sees a cat, and she cries especially hard if it is orange. I think she is about to give up hope of him ever coming home.

I moved to Shigure's after they told us Kyo had been gone a week. I figured I could try and console Tohru, but I was wrong, she seems to be almost past the point of no return. Now I just make the meals since all Tohru ever does is cry. I really don't know what she'll do if he does not come home.

We still look for him, yet with no luck. I just home he comes home soon.

(Kyo's POV)

I will leave tonight to go back home. It is raining again, but I still do not care. I need to go back before they think I am dead. There is no telling how Tohru's coping, and I still care for her, though not as much as I did when I left. Actually, my little respite has opened my eyes a bit to the fact that I do not really like girls that way at all.

I have been so wrapped up in my own thinking that I have already arrived at Shigure's door. The lights are on… surprise, surprise. I figured they had given up looking for me by this point. A month is a long time.

Oh well here goes nothing.

(Haru's POV)

Though Shigure was probably the first to hear it, I heard a slight shuffle outside.

Could it really be him?!

Could Kyo have come back?!

What will I say to him? What should I do? Is it even him? Should I tell him my feelings?

God, all I can hope for is that it is Kyo, and that he is ok…

(Kyo's POV)

As I reached up to knock on the door, it was thrown open rather unceremoniously, and standing in the door way was the person that I least expected, Haru. Upon realizing that it was me, he then embraced me in the biggest hug I have ever received.

"Oh my god! It is really you! Do you know how worried I was!? Do you know how worried we all were?! Do you know how much I missed you?! Do you know how we thought you were dead?! Goddammit Kyo!!!"

Through Haru's delirium, I recognized something in the tone of his voice. Care. He really cared about me, and this rendered me rather flabbergasted.

"Umm… Haru can you let me go?"

"No, not if you're going to leave again."

What? Wait a minute! He cares if I leave again? Hmm… interesting.

"No I have no intentions of leaving, but I would love something to eat."

This got Haru off me, and rushing off to fix some food.

" I didn't know you could cook."

"Yeah well there's a lot you missed out on, like Tohru crying herself to sleep every night, and burning everything she made. And Yuki being rendered utterly helpless at her state. And me going insane because I had to cope with all of them. But you wouldn't know this now would you because YOU RAN AWAY!"

"Don't you dare accuse me of… Goddammit! Do you even know why I ran away in the first place Haru? Do you know why I decided that I could not live here any more? Do you know why I left? NO!!!! Because you were not here when it happened. DO you know that I ran away on what is said to have been the coldest day in 20 years?! DO you know that I have slept in a cardboard box for the past month?! Do you know that I haven't had a full meal since then either?!"

This seemed to have shaken him.

"No I did not know this. Nevertheless, Kyo how could I have known!? You never told any of us!!"

"Yes, well that's because I thought you all hated me! How was I to know any different?!"

With this exclamation, Haru brought me my food and embraced me again.

"I'm so sorry Kyo. I should have told you. I should have not been a coward. I am sorry. I'm so sorry!"

After little revelation in which Haru was sobbing into my shoulder, I looked at him rather confused.

"Told me what?"

"That I felt no attraction what so ever to Yuki, that I actually was after…"

"Me?"

"Yes…"

Okay, I really did not expect that. I hugged him tighter and told him this:

"It's ok Haru, I like you too, but until I left I did not realize this. Hush now, it's ok, everything will be ok."

He then turned to face me at this point with tears shining in his eyes.

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, I realize that you were scared to say you're true feelings because you feared being looked down upon like me, and I wish that fate upon no one."

"Kyo you changed a lot while you were gone, but in a good way."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

With that, we then ate the food that Haru had prepared.


	4. EWBCST

A/N: So here's the next chapter. I don't actually know how long this story is gonna run for since I've only written through this chapter, but never fear! I will write more than this! I have a whole plan in my head, and the parts that I don't have in my head, I have music to, so don't worry : )

Alright, on with the story:

Chapter 4- Elderly Woman Behind the Counter in a Small Town (Pearl Jam)

(Kyo's POV)

After eating my first full meal in a month, I decided it was time for a well-deserved bath, since I hadn't had one in a month as well. There really is no telling how bad I really smelled, but since it had rained on my journey home, I had been cleansed just a bit by it. I could tell Haru was reluctant to let me go to take a bath alone, but again I assured him that I would not be leaving, and he agreed to allow me the privacy to take a bath. I washed every bit of grime from my body until I was red and scalded from the hot water, but instead of this being a painful experience, it was rather pleasant. However, when I had finished and gotten ready for bed I was then presented with another surprise. Haru had made my bed and was in it!

"Since you could still decide to run away, I'm going to sleep with you."

Was all he said before rolling over to allow me room to lay down. I was slightly annoyed at this, but a tiny part of my heart was touched at this action, so I did not complain and lay down.

I woke up to a pair of onyx irises staring at me. When Haru saw me open my eyes, he embraced me.

"You stayed!!! I'm so happy!!! I thought you were just a figment of my imagination that would disappear when I woke up, but you're really here!!! God Kyo I missed you…"

Haru held onto me silently for a few minutes until I decided that it was time we actually got up to greet the rest of the household.

"Alright Haru, see I told you I wasn't going to leave, now let's go downstairs and get some food and see the rest of the inhabitants."

Haru then grabbed my hand and led me downstairs, as if he was still unsure that I was indeed material and not leaving anytime soon.

I didn't hear the commonplace hustle and bustle of the morning that I remembered from before I had left, and it worried me. It was as if my leaving had sucked all the noise and life out of a once happy home. This made me feel bad, and I knew that I would have some serious fessing up to do before everything would be back to normal again.

When we got downstairs, I saw Tohru, Shigure, and Yuki sitting at the table. I did not look at their faces, because I knew if I did my composure would have cracked, especially if I saw the amount of hurt in Tohru's eyes that I expected. There was no food on the table, so I knew that they were probably waiting for Haru to cook, or to just go hungry since no one seemed to have the ability to cook at that very moment.

"Wow, you guys kinda rolled over and died when I was gone, didn't you?"

Eloquent, I know.

My speaking got a huge reaction, everyone looked in my direction, except Haru who had gone into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Shigure gave a sly smile, indicating that he already knew of my arrival. Tohru cleared her eyes in disbelief and Yuki yelled and came running at me.

"BAKA NEKO!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DISTRESS YOU HAVE CAUSED MS. HONDA!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO OUR HOME!!!?"

I dodged his punches and then pinned him underneath me. This surprised him I could tell, because he was still expecting me to be as hot headed and weak as I was before I left.

"Yes, I do realize the error of my ways Yuki, but that is in the past, and honestly, if I had to do it again, I would have. Do you know why this is Yuki? Because what I have been through has made me a better person. Because I felt at the time of my departure that none of you gave a damn about my existence, and I know that, you really didn't and so did the rest of the family. Because now I realize that, I actually am worth something and am meaningful to at least someone. And calling your girlfriend by her last name is really lame, y'know?"

My statement shocked Yuki so much that he did not catch the insult I had just dealt him and he just lay on the floor in contemplation of what I had told him. I then decided at this point to talk to Tohru.

"I see that all my advice has gone to waste Tohru. I know you blame yourself for me leaving, and to be truthful your actions did help along in my decision making process, but it was just because I could not deal with the fact that you had chosen the rat over me. So in truth I was a coward, but I have changed. I am only human and became envious, because I knew I would never have your heart as he does. I am sorry to have worried you so much, but you should have remembered that cats always land on their feet and I would come home eventually."

She then started to cry after this, but for once, I expected it and embraced her in a warm hug.

" I…I…m…-"

"Don't say that you are sorry, for you did nothing to be sorry about. No one has control over their heart, or who the fall in love with, including me.'

"K…K…Kyo, I'm glad you're home!"

She then reciprocated my hug as I smiled at her.

Haru finished breakfast at this point and we all sat at the table in a complacent manner. It was silent, yes, but it was not the tense silence from before, it was more relived. I knew that Yuki would probably confront me after the meal, but I couldn't really bring myself to worry about that. I was still trying to wrap my mind around Haru's feelings towards me, and how I felt about them. Yes, I liked Haru, but something told me that in this situation, my heart was involved, and I really did not know how to deal with instances of the heart. This was because I had kept my true emotions hidden for so long, that feelings such as these confused me.

I decided that my confrontation with Yuki should occur after breakfast since that way we could get it over with and there would then be no more animosity, but first I talked with Shigure.

"I'm going to the main house tomorrow, so don't call Hatori. There are things I have to clear up there as well."

Shigure nodded his consent and I went off to finish my feud with Yuki, once and for all.


	5. Hysteria

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, so don't sue me, I don't really have anything you'd want anway

A/N: Alright, here's the confrontation! I know all like 5 of you that are reading this story want it, so I'll write it : ) Oh and if you haven't noticed, I kinda switched POV's. I went from 1st person limited, to 1st person omniscient, so sorry if this confused anybody, but I really was getting tired of writing in limited, since I had to keep changing POVs. The rest of the story is probably going to be told through Kyo, with a little bit of Haru's as well. This is only because it's easier that way, and I am lazy : ) Oh and I'm sorry if Haru seemed a little OOC before, he just missed his Kyo kitty a lot :D

Chapter 5- Hysteria (Muse)

(Kyo's POV)

After my short conversation with Shigure, I went outside to meet Yuki. My heart really wasn't up to fighting so I decided that I would just block his attacks and talk some sense into him while I was at it.

But first I assured Tohru, and Haru that everything would be okay.

"Look Tohru, Yuki is really angry at me for leaving and upsetting you so much, so we have decided to settle our differences through fighting. Yes, I know it's childish, but that is really the only way Yuki is going to listen to me. But whatever happens Tohru, and you as well Haru, do not interfere. Do not try to stop us, and do not try to get in the middle of the fight in order to break it up, because you may get hurt, and then… well let's not think about that right now. And Haru, whatever happens, do not go black."

With that little pep talk, as it was, I walked over and squared my shoulders against what was to be Yuki's onslaught.

"What were you just doing, kuso neko? Telling them your last wishes?"

Wow, I didn't know Yuki had it in him to cuss, he must be really pissed.

"No. Actually I was telling them not to interfere, since I know once we get into this, the likelihood of us being able to hold back is slim to none and I did not want either of them getting hurt."

"Oh, so now your so novel! I'm sure you just always think of everyone! Don't give me that load of shit! I know full well that you are nothing like you are portraying to be right now!"

"Really Yuki? Or is it that you do not want to accept that I have changed and am a better person now? Are you that envious? Or is winning the heart of Tohru not enough? Do you feel that you have crush my new self as well in order to achieve a full victory over me?'

With this Yuki rushed at me with intentions to kill. I quickly dodged his blows and blocked those that I could not dodge. It seemed to anger Yuki even more that he could not injure me, so I decided I should probably say something before he got too angry.

"Yuki I understand why you feel this way, but really you need to calm down. I have no reason to fight you, so I will not, whatever you do. Even if you manage to hit me, I will just continue to block and dodge, so really this is a one sided battle."

"How can you, you piece of shit, understand how I feel!?"

"I see it in your eyes, on top of the fact that if I were in your position a month ago, I would a felt the same way."

"YOU WILL NEVER KNOW HOW I FEEL, YOU MONSTER!!!"

That statement really stung, so much so that I momentarily let down my guard and Yuki managed to hit me right above my eye. I was bleeding, but I really did not care.

"Yuki, even though you seem hell bent on killing me, I will not hurt you, I will not throw a punch against you, for even though I am bleeding by your own hand, I do not feel I have any reason to hit you."

"COWARD!!!"

And yet again, he rushed at me, but this time I had had enough. I quickly dodged, then blocked his next attack, and counterattacked by pinning him to the ground.

"Do not, even for one minute accuse me of cowardice, when it is I who is refusing to fight YOU! When it is YOU who is the coward for not realizing that I hold no grudge against you. Yuki I do not hate you, nor have I ever. I just said I did in order to go along with what I have been taught and told since I was little. Of course you would have never realized this since you are blind towards those emotions which are not your own."

With that said, Yuki lost his will to fight, since he realized that what I had said was the truth.

"I still hate you Kyo, but I will not fight you again, for you have proven that you are indeed not worth my time."

"That is fine by me Yuki, have a nice life, me and Haru will leave tomorrow, and I probably will not return."

We then parted for the last time, he to the house and I to the alcove Haru and Tohru had taken shelter in, for it had started to rain without me noticing.

"I'm sure you both heard everything that was said, and I am sorry it did turn out this way Tohru, this is my last night in this house. I will visit, but only when Yuki is away, since I really do not like the scathing looks he gives when I am around. Come now, let's go inside, I'm tired."

We then went into the house and I headed for the shower. After my shower I headed to my room, which Haru was in again.

"Do you still think I am going to run away silly cow?"

"No, but I do think if I do not dress that wound above your eye, you will bleed to death."

"Well I don't think I will bleed to death, but if you must, you may fix it. But I'm going to lay down."

I laid down on the bed and Haru came with the bandages and antiseptic wash.

"You know Haru, that cut is going to scar, and I didn't even get to throw a punch. Ah oh well, not much I can do now."

After Haru was done fixing me up he quickly embraced me.

"I thought for sure Yuki was going to win, and when he hit you, I thought he was going to kill you. I almost went black then too, but then you got up and pinned him and I knew all was well. Kyo when did Yuki turn into such a bastard?"

"When he realized he could no longer defeat me, and knew that I had changed for the better. Now no more talk of this, we have a long day tomorrow, and I really need some sleep."

I then got up and turned out the lights.

"Kyo?"

"Yes Haru?"

"Would you mind to terribly… if… well will you agree to… let me hold you while we sleep?"

"No, I do not mind Haru, actually, it will make me feel better about tomorrow."

And with that I fell asleep in the most comforting arms I had ever known.

A/N: Next time on WATM, we see Kyo and Haru go to the main house! The suspense! The excitement! The action! Ok, not really, but hey, it'll be a pretty cool chapter any way. Oh yeah, how did you like my fight scene? I've actually never written one, so tell me what you think : )


	6. Little Things

Disclaimer: Nope, they're not mine, I just use 'em for my own sick and twisted fantasies… : )

A/N: Thank you Neurotically Cosmic for being my first reviewer : ) and anyone else that reads my fic, arigotou! Oh and this is summer for anyone who was wondering, so they have a mondo sized break away from school.

Chapter 6- Little Things (Bush)

(Kyo's POV)

I woke up still in Haru's arms, which I took as a sign that today would not be so bad. Okay, I was actually trying to build up motivation to confront Akito, if I was to be brutally honest with my self.

"Kyo, you shouldn't worry so much about today, what happens, will happen."

"I know, but I still worry."

I reluctantly ejected myself from Haru's arms and got ready for the day. I then went downstairs to find Haru making breakfast, already ready to go. We ate quickly in silence and left. We did not speak again until reaching the gates to the Sohma compound, for I was too busy thinking over what could possibly go wrong today.

"Kyo, I honestly believe you worry too much."

"Yeah well, I really don't have that good of standing with Akito in the first place, and openly defying her I don't think will make her happy at all."

"You do have a point there."

"I know, that's what worries me."

We managed to reach Akito's room without being intercepted, which I personally thought was a bit odd, but did not really care. We walked in, and there sat Akito, gazing out her window.

"Ah, Hatori…"

"I'm not Hatori."

"I see, you indeed are not, Kyo. Have you come for your punishment?"

"No, have come to claim my end of the deal we made, I defeated Yuki."

"Is that so? Well, you should know that your running away voids that deal."

"Well is that so? Hmm… I suspected as much, well then I have a new deal to proposition of you, either you leave me alone, or I tell everyone how to break the curse, and also I tell everyone not afflicted with the curse of it, and then I shall take Hatori's memory powers."

"You cannot do that!"

"Oh, but you see, I can, so either agree, or be ruined. Also, you cannot tell anyone of our deal, for if you do, it shall be void, so please, make up your mind, I have all the time in the world."

"I AM YOUR GOD!!! YOU CANNOT DEFY ME AS SUCH!!!"

"But I can, because I hold you as no god of mine!!!"

This sent Akito into a frenzied state.

"I WILL NOT HAVE THIS!!!"

She tried to attack me, but I quickly pinned her beneath me. I seem to be doing that a lot as of late.

"Akito, I am no longer Kyo the hot-headed cat who always jumps to conclusions and cannot fight for lack of strategy, no, I am Kyo the level headed cat who thinks ahead and defends what is right. So if you really want to DEFY ME, go ahead, but I already told you what will happen if you do."

At this point all Akito could do was seethe because she knew I had beaten her.

"Alright, I agree to your terms, but-"

"There is no but, and there are no other terms, from now on the only one who will make the extra terms is me, so do not try to weasel your way out with extra rules, for it will not work."

I then turned and left with Haru, who I had asked to wait outside. I knew he was bursting with questions, but I told him to wait until we got to somewhere more private. We then left the Sohma compound quickly, since I despised that place anyway.

"Where exactly are we going Kyo?"

"To my flat."

"What flat?"

"My flat."

"Oh, yea, your flat! No shit Sherlock, I meant where is this flat that you speak of, and when did you get a flat?"

"Oh, ha-ha, I forgot to tell you, I rented a flat not long before I came back to Shigure's house, I figured that I would probably need someplace to stay since I assumed that I would probably not be living at Shigure's much longer since I figured things with Yuki would probably happen as such. I thought we could go there to talk, but if you want to go somewhere else…"

"Oh, no! I was just wondering where we were going, your flat is cool, I just didn't know you had one."

"Yea, I guess I don't tell people much about myself…"

"Indeed, but lets not talk of such, it's depressing."

"Yeah… Oh! We're here."

I led Haru up the stairs of my building and to my flat.

"It's nothing special, but I call it home."

Now let me tell you a bit about my flat, since I'm sure you're wondering what it looks like. It's 2 bedrooms, with a bath and kitchen. I know this is really nice in the standards of Japanese housing, but you have to remember, the Sohma family has money, and this flat also isn't in a big city, it's kinda in a rural area, so its not too terribly expensive.

"No, I think it's nice, Kyo."

"Glad you think so. Now I know you probably have an endless amount of questions you're just dying to ask, so go ahead, ask away."

"Well, firstly, how did you get so strong?"

"Hmm… Where to start… Let's see, when I ran away, I met this man named Muso who was living in a cardboard box in an alley that I just happened to end up in. As it turns out, the streets are a rough place to be when you are young and moderately clean looking, so I had to become stronger in order to fend for my self."

"Okay… How did you get this apartment, if you were living on the streets and had no money?"

"Well, the Sohma family is not poor, by any means, so I just pulled some funds and rented my self an apartment."

"That's all you did? No one caught you?"

"Yeah, well even if the Sohma's have money, they aren't exactly tight with it when it comes to family, even if the family happens to be the outcast."

"I suppose so… Okay, last question, how in hell did you figure out how to break the curse?"

"Well it's complicated… actually not even I know completely how I found out, but just know that I know how, and I would tell you, but that would be… risky. And it's not because I don't trust you Haru, it's because I don't trust your black side, and it makes me feel like shit keeping this from you, but one day, I will tell you. I promise."

"No worries, I understand, though I'm amazed out of all of us, you are the first to escape the death grip that Akito has on us."

"Yeah, well I would never have been able to if it weren't for my little vacation to alleyville. Now I really need a joint cuz these last few days have been killer on my nerves. If you need me, I'll be out back."

I then left Haru and stepped outside onto the balcony of my flat. I lit up, and instantly felt the calming juices flowing.

"That shit will kill you, y'know?"

"Yeah… but I really don't care, plus I only do one if I really need to chill."

"I hear you, let me have a drag."

"Ah, I thought you said it would kill you?"

"I will, but if you're crazy enough to do it, then I'll be dammed if I'm left out."

"Alright, whatever you say, have a pull."

The instant he inhaled, I could tell he wasn't new to the experience.

"So you've done this before I see."

"Yeah, how could you tell?"

"Another thing I learned while living in a box is to judge people's responses through their body language, I'm still not as good as Muso was at it, but I got the basics down."

"Oh really now? so if I do this, what do you think I'll do next?"

Was what he said as he moved closer to me.

"I dunno, I guess I would say-"

Right at that moment I completely forgot the rest of my sentence as Haru leaned in and kissed me. At first I was shocked and did not know how to respond, but quickly recovered as I felt his tongue gently probing at my lips. I parted my lips slightly as he delved his tongue into my mouth. Soon we were battling for dominance over this peck turned sensuous kiss, until there was a strong need for air. We parted and I smiled at him.

"I never pegged you for the spontaneous type."

"Neither did I you, but you learn something new everyday."

"Indeed you do."

We sat outside in a companionable silence and watched the stars, as I leaned on his shoulder. We stayed like this for a while until I felt slightly chilly.

"Come on Haru, let's go inside, I'm starting to get cold."

"Alright."

I then went to my bedroom and crawled inside my bed for I was very tired at that point. I had just barely nodded off when I heard a gentle padding and then the shuffle of a sliding door.

"Umm… Kyo… I can't… Well I guess I just… Well I-"

I smiled and chuckled at his flustered state.

"It seems you've grown used to sleeping with me. Alright, I don't mind if you sleep with me, I never really thought me leaving would be this hard on you."

"Yeah well-"

"We'll talk in the morning, right now is the time for sleep."

"Okay Kyo. Good night"

"Good night… ushi-chan"

A/N: So what'd you think? D'you like it? Well I hope you did, I spent a fair amont of time on this chapter. Well I would give you a preview, but I honestly don't know whats happening next, but don't worry, there will be smut, we just have to get over the relationship establishment phase. Alright, until next time… Takarayasha


	7. Lithium

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I swear!

A/N: Alright people, I know I said that I wouldn't beg for reviews… but c'mon, I didn't mean not to review! I mean us writers feed off of reviews, it gives us ideas, and gives us motivation to continue writing… Ah well, if you don't want to review, I understand… but you'll make me very happy if you do decide to review, 'kay?

Chapter 7- Lithium (Nirvana)

(Kyo's POV)

Waking up in Haru's arms is probably one of the most comforting sensations I have ever felt. It is warm and I feel safe, as if anything that could ever cause me pain is being banished in his embrace. This along with other feelings is slightly confusing to me.

All my life I have been told that I am the cat, the outcast, the monster, not worthy of giving, nor receiving love. I was told that even my own mother, the person who was suppose to have loved me more than anyone else in this world, killed herself in shame of giving birth to such a social calamity.

So I ask myself, could these strange feelings I get around Haru be the beginnings of love?

I do not know what love feels like, so this is why I suppose such foreign feelings around another person is to be love. But if it is love, what should I do to act on it?

Though may seem guarded in all ways of contending, I am still human, and above all else, I have flaws, and like most humans, I fear rejection. Though I have been rejected all my life, I am still not used to it. Honestly I don't believe anyone can get used to rejection, those who say they are, are either sociopaths, having no emotions to begin with, or they just lie to themselves so profusely that they believe in their lie, and live as if it is truth, even though deep inside they harbor such deceit as an open sore. These people who lie to themselves eventually reach a point at which they cannot believe in their lie anymore, a breaking point so critical that it can even destroy their whole lives, making them into lifeless shells, or even worse, a rotting corpse, their own life disposed of by their own hand.

My nights spent shivering in a flimsy 2-ply cardboard box made me realize this truth. And upon this realization I vowed never to become like that, and to accept my flaws as they are, for like everyone else I am imperfect.

Though I feel I am jumping to conclusions at this point because it is way to early to determine love at this stage in our relationship, since I have only spent the last three days with him, so for now I shall wait and see how this plays out. For you know even Romeo and Juliet fell in love and were married in less time than we've been together.

I was deep in thought when Haru awoke and jostle me from my mind's wanderings. I looked up at him startled for I did not expect such movement.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Hmm? Oh, everything and nothing all at the same time. It happens. Did I wake you?"

"No, I woke up on my own when I realized that I was holding you and I looked at your face, and you had a look of deep contemplation… Sorry I disturbed your train of thought…"

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't thinking about anything important, it was more of just a jumble of thoughts put into one."

"Oh, I understand. So what say you we get something to eat?"

"That sounds good, I'll cook this time, you get the privilege of showering first this morning, you're the guest after all."

"I feel honored… I suppose."

I then got up and started breakfast while Haru got ready. I tried not to think of Haru in the shower, for with my strange feelings also came a strong insistence from my libido. When Haru was through, we ate.

"So what do you want to do today? I have no plans, so it's your choice today."

"You want to spend the day with me?"

"Why yes, silly! You've been with me through all of my little adventures, so I think it only logical that I spend time with you, unless you don't want to spend time with-"

"NO, no, no, no! Of course I want to spend time with you! I was just surprised that you wanted to spend time with me, that's all, I'm not used to people wanting to be around me, since as the cow I'm always seen as slow, and my horrible sense of direction tends well, get people lost, and well there's my Black side…"

"Ah I understand fully where you are coming from, you have to remember, I'm the cat, most people would prefer to gnaw their own hand off before spending time with me."

"I don't think so…"

"Well you are an exception. I didn't say there weren't exceptions, just that people tend not to prefer my company due to their views on social status."

"Are people really that shallow?"

"Haru, people are worse than shallow, people are mindless, judgmental, and biased, except for the rare few, such as Tohru, which only come along about every ten thousand years."

"Kyo, How do you go outside knowing this?"

"Because I know if I hide away and become a hermit then I've let the system beat me, and I could never let that happen."

"You learned a lot living on the streets, didn't you?"

"Yes, I really did. Alright, now on to what it is you wanted to do today."

"Well, how long has it been since you've gotten new clothes?"

"Umm…. Honestly, I don't know…."

"Well then I have the perfect thing for us to do! Let's go shopping!"

"Shopping? That's actually a good idea, alright, let's!"

LALALALALLALALLALALLALALAALLALALALLALALLALALALLALALLA

A/N: Oh dear, I have them going on a shopping trip, this should be interesting. And no, the Romeo and Juliet reference is not a sign of what's to come, I just thought of it in the since that all the events that occurred to them happened in four days. Till next time, TKY : )


	8. Hi

A/N: So the dreaded shopping chapter! Well not really, but it should be interesting anyway : )

Oh, I wanted to give a big thanks to Shadow, my second reviewer!!! I'm glad you are enjoying this story! And I agree, there is too much PWP in this world, so I promise to keep this story out of PWP-land, and I also would get bored writing a PWP anyway… It's too simplistic and all PWP's are just basic carbon copies of each other anyway. Also, I strive to use good grammar, since I can't stand stories that you can't read since there are so many mistakes.

Alright, on to the shopping extravaganza!!! (Oh dear…)

hxkxhxkxhxkxhxkxhxkxhxkxhxkxhxkxhxkxhxkxhxkxhxkxhxkxhxkxhxkxhxkxh

Chapter 8- Hi (Psapp)

(Haru's POV)

Operation get Kyo out of his ratty clothes has now commenced! Finally I can dress him in clothes he should be wearing and not those fit for a hobo, for he is now no longer a hobo, and for all intensive purposes my boyfriend, and no boyfriend of mine will dress as he does in public, any longer than necessary.

(Kyo's POV)

Note to self: from now on, I will think long and hard before going shopping with Haru.

So we started at a few simple outlet stores, painless, right? No, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, dead wrong!!!! I was drug from here to there, and I think I have visited every fitting room in this city. I must say though, Haru has an eye for style. I now have enough coordinating outfits to but a king to shame.

Though today was tiring, I must say, I did have fun with Haru, and we were hand in hand almost the whole time, which was an interesting sensation.

Now I sit outside watching the stars because I cannot honestly fathom why it is that Haru has even chosen to consider me as, well what does Haru consider me as? See this is the problem with being told you are a worthless piece of shit all of your life; your self-esteem really hits the slums. Now I'm not saying I can't take a jibe or two, but I don't really think I'll ever be able to accept that people are truly able to care for me. Insecurity is a bitch, and consequently, my middle name.

Could Haru truly heal my heart, if he allows me to love him?

Love… That's a word that I've come to take with a grain of salt and a shot of bourbon. Now I think I'm probably just being paranoid but what can I say, that's my thoughts on the subject.

"Kyo… Penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, I was just trying to deny the raving insecure lunatic in my mind."

"Oh, ok. Well I have a kind of serious question to ask…"

"Alright, what is it?"

"Well, this thing between us…what exactly is it?"

"Well, honestly I don't know…"

"If you don't know, then I shall confess… in my head I really consider you my… boyfriend."

Oh did he go out on a limb there.

"Really? That's actually what I consider you as too…"

"Really!?! I-"

"You know what I think Haru, I think we need to take this one step at a time, though. I don't know about you, but, well… I still have some insecurities. Although minute, they still exist, and I don't want them to screw up what we might have, so…"

"I agree."

"Alright it's settled, we'll take things slow and see where they end up."

hxkxhxkxhxkxhxkxhxkxhxkxhxkxhxkxhxkxhxkxhxkxhxkxhxkxhxkxhxkxhxkxh

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but it's kinda late and I need to sleep, so be happy with this, and I'll try to write and update another chapter later. TKY


	9. Important Author's Note

A/N: so I'm horrible at this whole update thing… and I don't even know where this story is going anymore… sorry to disappoint… but I don't know if I'm going to keep this story up too much because I can't think of how to progress it anymore… oh and thank you whatever for the drug facts (.) … I actually didn't consider that… but the drugs aren't very important I have now noticed… and that's probably why I got them all wrong… very wrong… don't know what I was attempting there… so really I'm sorry but I don't think I can keep this story going right now…


End file.
